Reflection
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: Thea reflecks on the past in an album,and The boys come back, find out why Thea's so screwed up! mentions of girl/girl. I don't own Wowp


I root through my suit case looking for an item,my album,it holds so many memories,all sad,angry but showing an emotion. Since Hunter left I haven't felt.

And I want to,anything anger,anything! Soon my hands meet a smooth book,bingo! I look over,looking for Alex she;s not here,good. I pull the book open. Before I stopped

aging completly, I aged slowly. Some of these pictures,are black and white. They start at me being about 6,the pictures aren't in order,each one staring back at me.

Fixed smiles completing the facade that we could stand each other. As if, the fist picture is one of me,I'm about 15, wearing a yellow sundress. With flowers of red,yellow

and pink splattered on. My hair curled and loose. You could hardly see I've been crying,the redness of my swollen eyes hardly visable. It was my sister's wedding day.

Perfect,perfect Lily,clear green faothom less green eyes. And long black shiny hair,that sparkels. She was throwing her life away,her boyfriend was a cheater. She was

sure he was hitting her,Lily never spoke of it,she hide the tears,brusies and cuts. Her real love had been transforemed into a wolf,she had regected a vampire,he got even.

I had liked that sundress,it hide the cuts,the ones I made,that litered pale skin,standing out bright dark dress was short sleeve,the cuts were on my

thighs.I also found that day,that her parents knew,they knew of her after school activtes,getting high behind the wal-mart,vandilism. They just didn't care,they ignored

the fact that maybe if they had paid attention,they could have helped could of helped Lily! But,no they were cought bueatiful,sweet lie. It pulls you in,the faster you

relize that life sucks,the better chance you have of escaping that lie. I relized that early ,Lily,Grace,Faith,Belle,Jade,Lori Joice,and Kellia didn't. those were

my sisters,only me and Charlie had a chance, Charlie was my best friend,and sister,only Charlie and me made it out of there lies. I had brothers two,all of them got

but Nate,her parents word was law in his eyes,he even went as far as two arrange marrages for me and Maggie, Charlie had already left. She was smart.

)(

The next picture shows,me Charlie and Lily. The date states that it was three days,before our aunt's wedding, I was about 7,even though Maggie

was my twin,she was older by two hours, they had thought Mama was done,she was ok to leave, so I was born on the porch,as the youngest I was set to be the flower girl.

Skip,down the isle let people fuss over me,smile and look cute,throwing petals that somebody was going to have to clean up,then when the bride came,let her be the

center of attention,and when the wedding was done,stay out of grown ups way,wail they got ass-drunk and told pointless stories,fun! The wedding was already over,Lily

asked us what kind of wedding we wanted,ect. Then she did something I never would have guessed, "Athena,would you be my flower girl in my wedding?" she asked.

"Ok?" I agreed cofused,I mean I thought it should be Grace I mean they we attached a the hip,most of the time! She always called me my full name Athena,ehgg.

Then she asked me what kind of wedding I wanted,when I got married I resised the urge to ask how she knew I get married,smiling instead planned my version of a

perfect wedding, I would be wearing a yellow strapples short dress,I would be barefoot,it would be in a Vegas church,instead of rice they would through silly string to

aviod ants. And they would not go in a limo,saying just married,they would take a taxie to the park and climb trees all afternoon. Charlie had laughed saying she better be

invited. Lily had frowned saying "But,thats not how Aunt Jessica got married!" she exclamied, I glared ''Well,I'm not Aunt Jessica!"I muttered storming off Charlie

following me. I still want that wedding,only know I don't think its going to happen,Hunters gone,and he's the only one I want to marry.

)(

The next picture is slightly bent,wrinkeled,and frayed from being mistreated in this album,its a family portrit,all twenty-two kids,mum and dad and Grampa

and a fake smiles painted on our faces,were wearing odd things that still show were family,the reason why is because Mother hadn't care what we wore.

She never did,we only took that photo is because normal familys did that,and always that sweet beautiful lie. It was alway roughly taken out when I was mad,or gently put

away when I was missing them,wich wasn't often. I brush my fingers lighty over my Mami's face, my dad was staring solem to the that was what he was,

solem,hard and cruel. All my brothers stare into the camra,faces looking happy,but they weren't they,no not at all,you know some people say a picture was worth a

thousand words,well this one isn't worth shite!

)(

I stare at another picture,this one shows three girls,a blond with blue eyes,a latina with black hair and brown eyes,and me were family had moved to

Ohio,and I had met Brittany S. Perice,and Santanna Lopez. After two or so years me and Britt got well,closer. I knew I didn't love her. And she didn't love me.

We were best friends,and we were just used each other,then I noticed that Santanna started sneaking looks at Britt. After that I broke up with her and,looked her and

Santanna in a closet. I'm happy to say I got them ,I just looked them in a closet,but they thanked me so I'm taken it as a victory!

)(

The next picture is more recent,Alex took it. This might have to be my favorite in the shows me and at the Russo's apartment.

Were sitting together, he smiling running one hand through his hair,the other around me. Were laughing and talking in this picture. This was taken right before he broke my

,but that won't happen again,I won't find another Hunter,and I'm not ending up like a fucking chance will I make that mistake,right? Well,I've got a tatto,I've been

high,I've cutted,I really need therepy! Alex burst in,looking shocked "Thee,Thee there back!" she smiles I look at her. "What?" I ask, "Mason and Hunter are back!" she

explains slowly. I'm not stupid! I nodd,"Come on!" she smiles, ''I'll be down in five minutes!" I mutter she nodds,running down the staries.I gather my album,putting it

carefully under my pillow,I have to be carful with it,its one of my only important things. I run down shivering at the chill of the floor. I look over and am met with the greenist

eyes I ever saw. Hunter. Alex is in Mason's arms sobbing,I look over scanning Hunter up and down,he sees me and walks over here,he stops in front of me.

I can't help it I giggle before completely losing it,I in a fit on laughter,struggling to breath,I fall down Hunter lifts me up,looking confused. Soon,were in me and Alex's room.

He sets me down,still laughing,I don't see him pick up my album. "Your crying,in this one." Hunter notes looking at the first picture. The reson I was laughing was because

just when I wondering if I need him,he comes back! I look at Hunter,I scoot up to him,peering over his shoulder."Yes,I like am." I reply because well what else is their to do?

"That dress looks good on you.'' he says its not a complament,things have gotten akward between us,were not like Alex and Mason,were not perfect,at least I'm not.

"It hides the scars,well." I whisper he looks at me, "What scars?" he whispers taking her hand looking for scars,that arn't there. I smile before standing up,as if the last

minute didn't happen, "Hunter,you know I love you right?" I ask,he nodds "I love you two.'' he smiles. I nodd,hey life might suck,but its barable.

I take my album,I have Hunter who makes me feel amazing! I don't need the past to feel,and put the book in my stuff,taking his hand "Lets go." I mutter leading him away

planning to go to the park.


End file.
